1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shoe. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shoe having a fixing strap.
2. Background Information
Bicycle shoes preferably include a cleat structure that attaches to a binding structure of a bicycle pedal of a bicycle. The cleat structure of the bicycle shoes can include a cleat that releasably attaches to a cleat engaging portion of the binding structure. Bicycle shoes can also include one or more fixing straps with loop and hook fasteners that are used to secure the bicycle shoes to rider's feet.
There are circumstances when a rider desires to put on the bicycle shoes quickly while the cleat structure of the bicycle shoes is engaged with the binding structure of the bicycle. For example, in the case of bicycle shoes for triathlon, easy entry of the rider's feet into the bicycle shoes is desired. Specifically, in a triathlon competition, which involves three continuous and sequential events, i.e., swimming, cycling and running, triathletes put on the bicycle shoes upon transitioning from swimming to cycling. However, since the time spend in the transition is included in the overall time of the competition, triathletes can not afford to waste time to put on the bicycle shoes. Thus, in most cases, the triathletes leave the bicycle shoes attached to the bicycle pedals of the bicycle in advance such that they can slip the feet into the bicycle shoes upon riding the bicycle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle shoe with that can be easily put on the rider's foot. The present disclosure addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.